1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to missiles, and more specifically to programmable microcontrollers within missiles for controlling missile flight.
2. Discussion
The preferred embodiment of the present invention relates to the Tube-launched Optically tracked, Wire command link guided missile, more frequently referred to by the acronym TOW. The TOW missile is primarily an anti-tank weapon, having a maximum range of approximately 3,750 meters. This missile is capable of employment from a ground tripod, a military ground vehicle, or a military helicopter.
Operation of the TOW weapon system normally requires a two-man crew. After positioning the launcher, the operator looks through a combination day or night optical site to align the launcher with the path to the target. The operator then engages the firing mechanism.
During the flight phase, the missile emits two infrared signals which are received by two separate sensors on the launcher site. A missile guidance unit electronically coupled to the site and the launcher calculates missile position information and sends frequency modulated steering corrective signals to the missile through a wire link. The missile electronics unit receives the pitch and yaw correction signals and combines them with roll and yaw error signals from gyros within the missile to generate commands for positioning the missile control surfaces which, in turn, control the direction of the missile. The guidance process above repeats itself until the missile engages with the target.
The prior TOW missile electronics unit utilized hardware components to accomplish discrimination of frequency modulated pitch and yaw steering correction signals from the guidance unit, noise filtering of discriminated correction signals, system loop filter stability compensation, gyro loop compensation and self-balance loop stability. These hardware components added weight, size, and cost to the missile.